1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to trampolines. More particularly, it relates to an impact-absorbing structure having utility in multi-panel trampolines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-panel trampolines are formed by interlocking a plurality of single trampoline panels together. In this way, very large trampolines can be assembled for simultaneous use by large numbers of people.
When such a trampoline is built, problems arise at the corners where four (4) panels meet. These intersections are problematic because two (2) cables intersect each other at right angles as such intersections. The cables rub against one another and thus shorten their useful lifetimes.
In view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the structure of multi-panel trampolines could be improved.